Ciel's Order
by Hafous
Summary: A short story describing how Sebastian felt after being order to "Disappear" from Ciel's sight!  Kurishitsuji II episode 9, sukish summary, just read and be kind enough to leave a review


**.:Ciel's Order:.**

**Author Note:**

Hi everyone, just wanted to say that this is my first Kuroshisuji fiction ever!

But after watching the latest episode from season 2, I just knew that I had to write this (:

Hope you enjoy, don't be shy and leave a review ^^

* * *

Ciel's screams of pain and utter horror echoed in the halls, only to help in strengthen the amount of shock and despair his frightened voice held, traveling so swiftly with the wind to his loyal butler's ears, urging something inside this human like body into speeding, into finding his young master no matter what, just to hold him in his arms and take all this horror that he felt within the yells away, Sebastian knew very well that his young master needed him, and so he ran.

Finally the screams ceased to fade in the misty wind of this dirty place, and within seconds Sebastian was already opening the door of the room that he knew his young master would be held captive in.

"Bochan!" this word left his lips so urgently, worry leaking within the very meaning this simple yet meaningful word, his eyes scanned the room in an instant, only to find Ciel laying their on the wooden floor, motionlessly, his body all wet, his breathing ragged and hoarse, the sight shocked him, made him feel uncomfortable from deep within, Sebastian ignored all of theses unknown things that was strring down within his being, his hands moving to engulf this little fragile body within his embrace, to hold him close and feel the beat of his heart, to confirm that he was still within his grasp.

"Bochan!" Sebastian eyes filled with shock, his lips could only utter the name of his contractor for the second time, his hands almost able to reach for the little boy.

"Don't' touch me!" Ciel shrugged Sebastian's touch, moving away from the very source of comfort he always soothed, his eyes seeing only fear, his whole frame shacking terribly, while his hands hugged himself from both side, Sebastian knew that the boy was dead frightened from him.

Again something strange pilled deep within Sebastian, he felt rejected for the first time, how could Ciel shrug his touch of when he was the only one allowed to touch him for as along as they were together, then starring in Ciel's eyes and seeing all this fright, knowing that it was cause of his presence, of him being near the same boy he wasn't supposed to leave side with.

And for the third time his lips could only utter one word while his eyes were filled with confusion and a hint of sadness "Bochan!"

"Were you the one who killed my parents!" Ciel shaking even more dared to accuse Sebastian with the same reason he was helping him take revenge upon who did.

And if Sebastian was already shocked, confused and rejected he didn't expect the coming blow.

"Sebastian Michaelis!" his full name leaving this little blue shivering lips of his very own master, adding to the accusation earlier, uttering the same name he was given by his young master, his eyes widening even more, then Sebastian knew that Ciel was not the same, he had changed and some one was to blame.

Standing up gracefully, Sebastian turned around to face the other butler residence in the same room.

"Mixing their memories…"

"I certainly didn't think you'd go as far as to muddy the taste of this soul" Sebastian tried to compose his expression, though his rage was already taking all over his body, he wanted to kill the demon, how dare he corrupt his young master like this,_ his Ciel_, to paint this horrified look upon his Ciel's delicate features?

"He's this wet…"

"To muddle his consciousness, did you give him a drug?" he knew this all was the doing of this demon, who was smiling at him so disgustingly, not uttering a single word.

To add to the lost Sebastian already suffered, Claude ignored Sebastian and looked at the only master in the room.

"Should I answer that, Master?" looking at Ciel as if he was something he owned, Sebastian's red eyes went even more intense, how could this total stranger claim Ciel as his master, Ciel was _his_ young master, and only his.

Ciel trying so hard to lift his body, managed to stand on his little trembling feet.

"No need" those words cracked something in Sebastian even more, how could he play along with this dirty trick, wasn't Sebastian supposed to be the only butler he would ever have, wasn't the contract seal that was carved in his right eye a token of their relationship as master and servant.

Sebastian's eyes watching as Claude walked to Ciel's side, slowly taking the very same place Sebastian always took beside Ciel, driving him insane when he lent over near his precious master body, whispering something to him.

"I understand" Ciel uttered facing his fake butler, then he looked at Sebastian, shock his head to reveal his eye which the contract seal was carved in, the same eye that held the bond shared by the tow, when a terrible sigh escaped Sebastian's lips as he knew what was about to come.

Pointing his little finger that held the ring Alois Trancy's soul was within, Ciel said the most devastating words to his butler "This is an order!"

"Disappear from my sight!"

Sebastian didn't comprehend what Ciel was saying, to leave his side, to go to a place where Ciel won't be their, it was the first time something as horrifying as this ever crossed his mind, Sebastian always knew that he would remain by his young master's side for ever, even when he took his precious soul in the depth of hell.

Taking a few steps back, Sebastian knew that he must obey, but how? How he was suppose to do this killing order?

Placing his glasses back on, Claude feeling all victorious "For a butler, a master's order is absolute" as if reminding Sebastian with the shocking truth he already knew.

Taking a more composed posture, and bending in his usual way, his right hand placed upon his heart, this time without uttering his usual 'Yes, my Lord" Sebastian expressed his loyalty and understanding to his masters order.

Ciel's eyes still glaring daggers at his former butler's sincere face, Sebastian left his face, took a look full of hurt and sadness due to the uncontrollable actions of his young master and then left him behind, not knowing what's gonna happen to the little boy when he's gone, leaving him under the mercy of the other demon's hand that he was sure to kill.

Walking away from were his young master was still, Sebastian was already filled with rage, disgust, hatefulness and utter sadness, those all were human feelings he wasn't supposed to be able to have, to be able to feel wasn't included within this body's grasp, yet he felt lost without his young master by his side.

Feeling regret, while blaming himself for what happened.

"How could I let the time to prepare dinner slip past me…"

"That is, this fight…"

His human form already starting to fade away, his demonic senses taking all over him.

"I won't allow dinner to be served late"

"But before that.."

"As the Phantomhive butler… I must clean up the spiders first" he would take revenge; he would take his young master back, Sebastian's demonic red eyes shined like never before.

* * *

It hurt me terribly the way Ceil rejected Sebastian *sniff*sniff*

I hope they get back together soon!

If you liked it leave a review (:


End file.
